A Day In The Life Of VesVes
by dashort1
Summary: A proluge to a story about the Asteroid Senshi
1. Default Chapter

Deep in the heart of the Amazon jungle, there live four girls. Technically I would tell you their names, but in the grand scheme of things, is that really important? Yes. Okay then. Have it your way. Meet PallaPalla, CereCere, JunJun, and VesVes. Happy now? Anyway, this is a simple story in the days of their lives.  
It is daybreak. Sitting on the curved branch of a tree, close to the trunk, VesVes daydreams lazily. Her three friends are not up yet, still sleeping, as usual. VesVes watches the first flock of birds swoop from their perches, while the acorns fall from the trees, clonking her on her head. Twitching her nose as the early morning dew begins to have a chance to gather, VesVes puts all of her weight on her left foot as she swings from the branches, down through the leafy canopy to the ground below.  
"Hey, lazy bones. Get up!" She says, repeating herself to each of her comatose comrades. She roughly shakes each shoulder, only to get no response. "Ergghhh.HEY!! GET UP! DO YOU THINK WE HAVE ALL DAY?"  
"Mmmm.shut up, Ves. I'm up." Mumbles CereCere faintly.  
"Yah, VesVes. What's the big deal?" replied PallaPalla and JunJun. 


	2. ChibiUsa Saves The Day! ADITLOVV Chapter...

Chapter II  
  
Chibi-Usa And The Alien Invaders  
  
This, my friend, is simply a break from the simple simplicity of the  
Asteroid Senshi.  
  
DASHORT1: Uhh.  
  
READER: I KNEW IT! I WAS SO SURE YOU'D TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS, TO GET OUT OF WRITING YOUR STORY THAT IS ATH THIS POINT, GOING NO WHERE!  
  
DASHORT1: Hey, calm yourself! I'll get back to it!  
  
READER: OH SURE YOU WILL! LIKE HECK!  
  
DASHORT1: Dammit, I've been caught. Anyway.  
  
"Sheesh, Luna, so where did you say Usagi was?" said Chibi- Usa.  
"I actually don't know. Her book bag is by the front door, so she must have come home at one point or another."  
  
Suddenly, out of the midday darkness, came a harrowing screech.  
"It's amazing how much that sounded like Usagi! I would actually think that that was her!" Said Luna.  
Almost like a reply, there came a hoarse shout, "HALLLLPPPP!"  
"Err.yup. That's her, all right. Lets go!"  
Luna brushed her black tail against that hardwood floor.  
"If we have too. She's Sailor Moon, for God's sake! She should be able to help herself!" But Chibi-Usa was already out the door.  
  
The screams of terror continued as they ran down the street. A dark cloud had gathered over the high school, and the telltale scream was coming from there.  
"Chibi-Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"  
The alien attacker turned. With what looked like brocolli for a head and a blue jumpsuit, Chibi-Moon's eyebrow shot up.  
"And you were scared of this?" said Chibi-Moon.  
"Rini! And it's scarier than it seems! T-that thing has a gun!" Chibi-Moon stared at the alien's hand.  
"That is a carrot peeler. Man, this is so 60's. Chibi-Moon Sugar Heart Attack!" Small pink hearts spiraled out of her wand. The alien screamed.  
"C-can't.take.sugary sweetness! L-loosing.strength.damn you.damn.y-you." Splat.  
"Well, I must admit, he didn't have much." Purred Luna as she stepped into the room. Usagi leapt up from her prone state on the floor.  
"MY HERO!"  
"Right." 


	3. Ami's Failed Test

A Day In The Life of VesVes  
  
Chapter III  
  
Ami And The Failed Test  
  
"All right, my darling group of delightful children whom I am sure will have absolutely no problem at acing this test wonderfully, you may begin." Ami glanced with a slight smirk at the paper, then her expression turned to fear. The subject of this test. Famous American Sayings. Her mind raced. What could this mean? I've never heard of this stuff! American History, I  
suppose, but we've never studied it! I don't know the answers! "Is there a problem, Ms. Mizuno?" A few scattered giggles filled the class.  
"N-n-no."  
Ami stared at the paper. All right, first question. What was Neal  
Armstrong's famous saying as he stepped onto the moon? Shoot! I can't believe this. I'm supposed to be the smart one! For god's sakes, I've been to the moon! And back! What did I say? Ummm, it's been a while! Not fair! I  
simply can't understand! Armstrong: some how it brings to mind baking powder, but why? Woah! I'll go on to the next question. Give me liberty or  
give me death? Why would a person want to die? How should I know this?  
Okay, next question, then. The british are coming? OH! I know this one!  
Paul Revere! Yi-pee! Lovely! Now, only.um, 17 more. Dang.  
20 minutes later.  
  
"Okay, now please pass in your papers!"  
Uh-oh.  
  
2 days later.  
  
"Here are your test results!" Amy received her paper. Three out of twenty.  
"WWWHHYYY!!" 


End file.
